Presents For All
by starsinhereyes93
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get placed with a baby from the future that is apparently 'theirs', things go hectic. To disguise this, Dumbledore begins a new Parenting Program. Could this situation lead Hermione and Draco to get along, and possibly love?
1. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Dear Readers,

So I wrote this story about 5 years ago. Can you say 12 years old, much? My writing style and perception of love is a liiiittle different now :P haha.

Reading back on this, I realized it's actually not very good. Everything is rushed, everything is unrealistic, and characters are very OOC.

I still like the idea and would like to keep to the plot, but that might change slightly if the story is extended.

So, I am currently re-writing Presents For All, editing, making it better, etc… so the story is now under construction. Chapters will be longer, plot will be so more realistic, and the development of Hermione and Draco won't be so rushed.

So if you're reading along and find chapters don't match up or make sense, you'll understand why. But I'm getting there as fast as I can!

Thank youuu.

starsinhereyes93


	2. Prologue

**BEFORE READING THIS, PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO CHAPTER 15 AND READ.**

**Presents for All**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi guys Yes, I'm finally back to writing, yay. I've decided to re-write Presents for All, so this is the new prologue… Most of it's the same, just written better. Holler back chyeah? Merci.

**Prologue**

A young woman, light creamy skin and dark brown curls tossing past her, sprinted away rapidly from the Death Eaters, a baby held securely in her arms.

_Why? Why did Draco have to do this? _she thought to herself desperately, nearly tripping over a tree root as she ran past.

She was only young, but she was already feeling herself begin to tire as the baby began to weigh down her. She desperately wished to Apparate, yet she knew the noise would draw too much attention, and they'd easily find her. Yet she kept running, knowing that if she stopped, the Death Eaters were surely going to catch up and capture her. She couldn't do that to her baby, it meant too much to her. It wasn't fair it would have to be brought up in a world full of malice, full of evil. She'd always dreamed of a peaceful upbringing- this isn't how she wanted it at all.

She dodged quickly, changing her course so the Death Eaters were slightly out of sight. Seizing her chance, she jumped behind a tree and stood there quietly, praying silently the baby wouldn't make too much noise. The Death Eaters ran past her, and then stopped a few meters away.

"Where'd the Mudblood go?" one asked.

"She's bloody disappeared. We have to find her. Malfoy won't be happy at all if we don't return at all," another said gruffly.

"I'm surprised this wasn't a find and destroy mission," a lighter voice said. "I heard he isn't going to harm her. He still loves that filthy Mudblood. He's going to try and turn her."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The Dark Lord and Malfoy were discussing it not too long ago outside my room. Malfoy and the Dark Lord are quite close," he snickered in reply.

"Of course they're close you idiot, Malfoy is second in command, he's going to take over if anything happens to the Dark Lord," one mocked.

"COME ON! MOVE OUT!" the leader roared, and they ran off.

He was too persistent, just too stubborn. He was never going to give up. She didn't understand why Draco wouldn't accept the fact that she wouldn't join the Death Eaters, that she wasn't going to turn dark, no matter how much she loved him. Draco was so powerful, and no matter how far she ran, they'd catch up to her in the dark end. Whether it was Draco, the Death Eaters, or the Dark Lord himself. She couldn't keep running.

She'd have to return… without the baby.

It was her last resort, she had no option. They'd search the earth to find that baby, and there was only one way she could keep it safe for good.

She withdrew her wand, her hand shaking with the decision she was about to make. "Narlzeth, Hogwarts," she whispered, thinking clearly of her destination. A large portal suddenly exploded into existence, and with a deep breath, she stepped into the portal that would take her back to her 7th year of Hogwarts.

She looked around, savouring the familiarity and the sense of safety. It had been such a happy time, and she truly wished she could stay and just blend in to the familiar scene of things; just going to classes, lazing on the grounds, talking to her friends. She couldn't linger; it was early morning, but there was still the risk of being seen. With tears streaming down her face, unbelieving of what she was about to do, she placed the baby delicately onto the steps, leaving one last kiss on it's rosy cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. She turned around swiftly, and ran back into the portal, into her own time.

A/N: So… was it better this way or the old way? For new readers, did you enjoy the story? I love reviews, reviewing makes me want to write more, so pack em on Constructive criticism is gladly welcomed, but please no flames.

starsinhereyes93


	3. It's Just Too Much

**Presents for All**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be filthy rich and would be lying on a beach somewhere listening to Brokencyde. Unfortunately, I don't….

A/N: So.. 2nd chapter all done and done. Tell me what you think of the rewrite chyeah? I laugh that this story is about 5 years old… So much difference. Holler back, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1 – It's Just Too Much**

It was Saturday. The absolutely best freaking day of the week. Friday was over, and 2 more days to just stretch out and finish all her homework. Feeling thoroughly cleansed and fresh, Hermione Granger slipped out of the shower, walked out into her room and began to dry off. She carefully selected her clothing for the day, delicately applied her make up and dried and brushed her hair.

7th year. 17. She couldn't believe it had crept up that quickly… she wasn't small anymore, and by no means were Harry and Ron. A lot of people had commented she'd changed in the past year, though she had barely noticed it herself. Yes, her hair had become less frizzy, and yes, she'd gained some sort of positive body image. That still didn't explain why many heads would turn her way as she walked down the hall to her classes.

It was October; only a month ago Hogwarts started its new year. Everyone was back into the swing of things; the First Years were finally getting some sort of gist of Hogwarts, Quidditch practices were back up and classes were beginning to regulate. It was quite unlike her to waste morning hours on meaningless sleep, as it was much preferred to start her day fresh with breakfast before getting everything out of the way.

Hermione stepped quietly out of her room and into the Head's Common Room, which unfortunately she and Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, shared. She still didn't understand why such a large dormitory was needed for 2 people; the Common Room was as vast as the Gryffindor one. But she supposed she had earned it, she hadn't studied as hard as she could for the last 6 years for nothing. But she still didn't understand how Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy, _whose past time was terrorizing the rest of the population, had managed to get that position. Malfoy with power was a terrible idea; he had been so obviously brought up by a Death Eater. Hermione seized her robe from the couch and lightly pulled it on. She then proceeded out of the Head's Quarters and into the passageway.

Getting back to the Grand Entrance could be quite troublesome if she wasn't thinking clearly; there were so many odd twists and turns. It was bright and early, she could tell. Hogwarts was quiet, silent, just the way she liked it, and she could only faintly hear her feet patter as she walked up the passageway. She finally reached the top of the staircase of the Grand Entrance, and stretched, enjoying the silence. 2 steps at a time she skipped jollily down the staircase, not watching where she was going. She was so intrigued by everything around her that she didn't even notice the small bundle of baby blue blankets at the end of the staircase. She was nearly too late and almost stepped on it – instead, she let out a shriek, tripped, and fell headfirst onto the floor, thankfully over the bundle.

She cussed and swore like a sailor as she stood up, rubbing her elbows as she tried to ease the pain. What idiot would leave something like that at the end of the staircase anyway? She was surprised though; Dumbledore usually made sure everything was clean before everyone retired to her dormitories. Turning around, she leant down curiously to see what thing had caused her fall.

She gasped as she saw what was in the blankets.

A small baby girl lay there, its large twinkling eyes looking up at her, thankfully undisturbed by her screams. It was absolutely adorable. The baby had very fine silky blonde hair atop its head, matching perfectly with its rosy cherub cheeks. The baby's hazel coloured eyes, very similar to her own, were large and round, and looking inquisitively up at her. It yawned, its small pink mouth opening in a sign of sleep, and it squeezed its eyes shut in the process.

What on earth was a baby doing in Hogwarts? It was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. It had no place here. How could it have gotten in? It couldn't have been her for long. Someone surely would have noticed a baby girl drifting around Hogwarts in the last month. What she was really wondering was what irresponsible parent would just desert their baby, or not be watching it carefully enough to realize it was missing. And a baby so small would surely have been treasured; she couldn't be more than 4 months old.

She didn't know what to do. As an only child and having no cousins, she had never really experienced in babies. She awkwardly picked it up, fearful she was going to drop it and watch it bounce off its head. She couldn't fix this, but she knew who could. Without further ado she marched off to Dumbledore's office.

The Gargoyle statues stood solemnly in front of Dumbledore's office, guarding the entrance. She had no clue what the password was, she hadn't been in Dumbledore's office since last month.

"Fizzing… Whizzbee?" she guessed.  
"Chocolate Frogs?"  
"Cockroach Clusters?"

She stamped her foot impatiently, before realizing that imbalanced her with a baby in her arms. What on earth was the password? She didn't have time for this type of crap; this was an emergency!

"The Hog's Head…?" she guessed in a last act of desperation.

The Gargoyles sprang to life, and moved away in one swift motion, revealing a long and spiraling staircase. Without a thought, she began to swiftly march up the steps and into Professor Dumbledore's office.

The room was so vast, and many of Dumbledore's possessions were tastefully scattered around. It was still so early; many of the paintings of the last Headmasters were still fast asleep.

"Hello… Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called, peering around for the sight of the long silver beard. Rounding a corner, she found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a quill in his hand as he rapidly wrote across a fresh piece of parchment. He looked up, his half moon spectacles still on the end of his nose, and he smiled at the sight of Hermione. Then he realized what was in her hands. He stood up quickly and walked over, his withered face now clouded with a frown.

"Ms Granger? Where on earth did you find that?" he asked quickly, glancing up at her with the most confused expression on his face. He too, couldn't understand how a baby could have managed to be found at Hogwarts.

"At the end of the Grand Staircase. Professor? You don't know what's going on?" Hermione asked desperately. She thought Dumbledore would know what was going on, but he seemed to be just as amazed as she was.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have no idea. What an odd thing to find on a Saturday morning… How on earth did a baby manage to find it's way into Hogwarts?" He carefully took the baby out of Hermione's arms and stared curiously into its face.

"Is there anyway of identifying her?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure I've seen different spells to find out parentage and such."

Dumbledore slightly smiled at her. "Yes, there is. Please forgive me; I'm just very taken aback. Things like these happen sometimes, but never at Hogwarts…" He walked over to his desk and gently placed the baby down, and withdrew his wand. He murmured some strange words unknown to Hermione, waving his wand over the baby's face. A strange blue mist began to form, until finally a parchment appeared. Dumbledore took it out of the air, and peered over it. His facial expressions never changed, and Hermione anxiously wandered who on earth the baby girl was.

"There's got to be some sort of mistake," Dumbledore finally murmured to himself, looking back up from the paper and staring confusingly at Hermione. "It's so unlikely."

"What's unlikely, Professor?" Hermione asked, beginning to worry.

Dumbledore frowned, checked the paper, and then looked back up at Hermione. "Ms Granger… forgive me for the intrusion, but I must ask. Have you and Draco Malfoy been involved at all lately?"

She was taken aback; it was such a random question. "Not at all Professor, Malfoy and I... Err... don't get along very well. But what's that got to do with this, Professor?"

"Well… according to this parchment, the baby belongs to you and one Draco Malfoy."

Hermione laughed hysterically, almost crazily. "Professor Dumbledore, the spell obviously screwed up or something. That means Draco and I would have had to have physical relations a year ago, and I'm pretty god damn sure I would have remembered giving birth to a baby."

He frowned at her again. "But that's the most unusual thing, Ms Granger. The baby's birth date is not a time that has passed yet… but a date that is yet to come."

"You're not making any sense, Professor," Hermione said, shaking her head and retreating several steps back.

"The baby doesn't seem to be from our time… but of one from the future. It states it clearly on the parchment that the birth date is nearly 16 months away. What I can't fathom is how the baby ended up here, at Hogwarts, in our time…"

Hermione stopped dead. There was no way. There was absolutely no way. Dumbledore must be going senile in his old age. She and Malfoy were an unmixable mix; they were just 2 things that would never ever mesh. There had to be some sort of explainable reason why this had happened. Maybe a love potion had been taken, a spell gone wrong, a knife to the throat, any sort of logical explanation how she could have had sex with that _thing…_

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, mostly to herself, staring blankly into space.

"I'll have to look into it, Ms Granger," said Dumbledore, placing a firm hand on her shoulder as if to hold her there. "There may have been special circumstances why this baby was delivered here, at this time. There may have been why _you_ are the one who discovered her. Until our questions are answered, it would be unwise to send the baby back, even if sending it here could erase its very existence."

"Are we to send it out of Hogwarts?" she asked, finally making eye contact.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I'd rather keep it close by for now; it's fallen into our hands and we must accept responsibility. I'd ask someone to come take care of it, but everyone I know and fully trust seem to be tied up right now…"

"You say it's fallen into my hands… It's my baby…" whispered Hermione, tears falling down her cheeks at the realization of her situation. "Do you want me to take care of it until we're sure?"

"If you're capable, that might be the best idea at the moment. I don't want this disrupting anything in Hogwarts, and I believe you to be a responsible young woman. Of course, we're going to have to notify Mr. Malfoy of the situation as well."

"Malfoy?" she asked. "Why?"

"This is as much his baby as it is yours. If you and Mr. Malfoy really are destined to be on this path, we can't afford to let things separate you. He's going to have to take half of this responsibility, and I hope this will encourage things back on track," said Dumbledore softly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I really doubt Malfoy and I could establish _any _sort of relationship through this. The idea is so far fetched. But Professor, what if this does endanger things? What do we do then?" she asked desperately."

"There's always a way," Dumbledore said, smiling ever so slightly. "If worse were to come to worse I'd have to resort to time turning, and reverse everything that's happened so hopefully you and Malfoy could follow the right road. But it's too late for that now; you've discovered the baby and the truth. I'd rather not resort to such drastic measures unless I really had to."

She nodded, understanding his words. She picked up the baby and looked at her cherub face, her matching hazel eyes staring right back. A baby. A baby from the future. It was just so astounding.

"Keep this a secret until I've worked this out please, Ms Granger," said Dumbledore, taking the baby back into his arms and placing it into a cot he had just conjured. "It wouldn't do well for everyone to know. So run along, just act as normal as you can, and please go fetch Mr. Malfoy once he's up. I'll explain the whole situation to him, and then call on you later."

She acknowledged the instructions, dried her eyes on her sleeve, and walked back out of the office, her head spinning. It was just too much for her. Without even thinking, she ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach, leaning on the cubicle walls for support. Sliding down onto the ground, she proceeded to cry.

An hour later, she made her way back up to the Head's Dormitory. Her eyes were tried, her make-up reapplied, and she tried her very hardest to keep face. She couldn't afford to be seen breaking down in front of Malfoy.

As she walked in, Draco was walking out of his room yawning, wearing only a pair of black silk boxers and a pair of socks. His muscles flexed as he stretched, and although she loathed him with every bone in her body, she couldn't help but admire how well he kept himself. His facial features were sharp and handsome, and he'd finally managed a hairstyle that suited his light blonde hair. He was more toned than muscular, and his skin was always that smooth pale complexion.

"Geez, Malfoy, could you get some clothes on?" she said to him, setting down on the couch.

"Why, Granger, are you afraid you like what you see?" he sneered back at her, not caring at all. "Not that I'd lower myself to a thing like you anyway."

See? She did not understand how she could have ever been talked into sharing a bed with Malfoy. He was still as cruel and disgusting as ever.

"Yeah, not that you swing my way anyway," she muttered, watching him check himself out in the mirror. "When you're done fantasizing about yourself, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Why? Did you go and complain or something?"

"No… he just needs to discuss something with you," she replied softly. "He says to go once you've finished dressing and such."

Draco shrugged and walked back into his bedroom. When he finally emerged, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt that flattered his torso. He sneered at Hermione as he walked out, not even bothering to closing the portrait door behind him.

He was gone for a long time. She didn't know what to do, or what she was going to say to him when he got back. Would he even believe the fact that the baby was theirs, that in some sort of backwards, muddled future, they had managed to create life? She wondered secretly to herself whether it had been forced, or the result of a spell, or there might have been the slightest possible chance they had been together at that point. But the idea was so far-fetched. But she remembered the day she had received her letter from Hogwarts telling her she had been accepted into a school of magic. The idea sounded like such nonsense, yet here she was, Head Girl of the school.

An hour or so passed, and she hadn't left her spot on the couch. She supposed everyone would be up right now, enjoying the breakfast in the Great Hall, or at their Quidditch practice. She wondered how Ron and Harry would take it if she told them she had conceived a baby with Malfoy, and then laughed silently at the thought of the look on Ron's face. Ginny, of course, would be more understanding, but it's not like she could exactly explain her actions that were yet to come.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Draco stormed into the dormitory, his face so much paler as usual. His face was a look of confusion, a look of shock; he just couldn't believe this was happening to him. Before she knew it, he had ran into the bathroom, banging the door behind him, and she could hear the retching through the door.

Draco felt sick at the thought, sick at the idea, and he couldn't get the image of the cherub baby girl out of his head. This had to be some sort of a joke, but he couldn't see why Dumbledore would lie about something as serious as this. Even to go far as using a baby as a _prop_. No, Dumbledore had explained over and over again what was going on, the circumstances, why he was going to step up. He was only 17, there was no way he was prepared to accept the responsibility. And what was worse, it wasn't even like these were the repercussions of some bad decision he had made. The future him must have been some sort of disabled idiot for ever even getting into bed with a filthy Mudblood like that.

He heaved a sigh, before he threw up more contents into the toilet. The baby had that light blonde hair that clearly matched his own, its pale skin practically screaming out Malfoy bloodlines. It was scary; it was just too much…

He prayed Dumbledore would find out what the hell was going on. That baby had to go back to the screwed up reality it had come from. It had no place here, disrupting his life like that. Imagine what his father would say… he could just imagine that look of pure disgust engulfing his father's features. He got up, washed his mouth out and stormed back into the Head Common Room.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke you planned, Granger?" he shot at her desperately, trying to claw on to some excuse why Dumbledore was lying. "Are you that obsessed with me that you wanted to make it look like you and I got shacked up?"

"You're disgusting," she spat back. She stood up, ramming a finger into his chest, getting very close to his face. "Get this very clear, Malfoy, I would never, _ever_, be interested in you, and that future that is supposed to be our 'destiny' is truly fucked up. You disgust me, you make me sick, and I would die before I got into bed with you."

He was taken aback, but he swatted her hand away angrily.

"You better not be talking bullshit Granger, because if I find out you had any part in this, you will truly regret it." And with his last word, he turned his heel and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

A/N: Hello my lovelies. What do you think of that chapter? As I was writing this, I realized I may have to completely change most of my chapters, keeping only a few important plot points. It's going for a more serious tone, but I am Hermione/Draco shipper, so you know where it's heading :D I shall not fail you.

So, you know the usual, your reviews make me happy


End file.
